A large number of structural assemblies having a wide variety of different elements for producing walls such as, for example, free-standing walls and/or soundproofing walls are known. Some of the structural assemblies permit the walls to be erected using dry-stone construction methods. Some of the walls thus produced are capable of accommodating plants. In addtion, wall constructions for containing water therein and stones for containing grass therein are also known and have a similar form.